The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for squeezing together or compressing a stack of folded, essentially flat products, especially printed products, which is of the type comprising a stack receiver compartment closed at its lower end by a support element and a counter pressure device arranged above the support element, the support element and the counter pressure device being movable relative to one another, in order to press together the product stack arranged between the counter pressure element and the support element.
With such types of equipment there is provided, for instance, a counter pressure plate against which there is pressed the stack by raising a support table. In this way, the stack can be squeezed or pressed together. Since the stack is higher at that side where the printed products bear against one another at their fold (spine), than at the opposite side, the so-called "cut edges" or "flower", upon squeezing together the stack the higher situated side is initially brought into contact with the counter pressure plate. This can result in undesirable shifting of the printed products. Consequently, it is possible for there to occur the formation of folds upon the uppermost printed product of the stack.